muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Mr. Maestro's orchestra Hey babe: Is it okay if I condense the members of Mr. Maestro's orchestra into one page? There's nine pages for them, and they all say essentially the same two sentences. We could easily put all of their names and instruments onto Mr. Maestro's page. Would that be all right? -- Danny (talk) 15:09, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :S'fine with me. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 15:10, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! Do any of them actually speak on the album? The credits on the album page only list a performer for Mr. Maestro. -- Danny (talk) 15:13, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Canteen The Piggy/Rowlf rehearsal in the Danny Kaye was in a rehearsal room, not the canteen. Or did you mean that the canteen set was re-used? And I think the prairie dogs were in the rehearsal room in the Crystal Gayle ep, but I'm not sure. -- Erik (talk) 00:09, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Oops, that's my bad. I was going by memory, and I was seeing their staircase that must have been reused for the same set. I guess we could use a rehearsal room page then. -- ''Scott Hanson (talk) 00:11, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Elmo's World I made the Elmo's World episode list... Is it okay for me to delete the pages? In other news, hooray for the new Statue of Liberty pic! Nicely spotted. -- Danny (talk) 23:48, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Cool, now we'll know what pages we need and we haven't lost any information. Thanks! -- Scott Hanson (talk) 23:49, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry I didn't do that first! I stupid. -- Danny (talk) 23:51, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Yay The TMS locations stuff is awesome. I love the pictures on the Backstage page! You got nice shots. -- Danny (talk) 02:19, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! I had to composite a couple of them in order to make them work right. I was about to find some more backstage angles, but I'm tired and heading to bed now. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:21, 5 May 2006 (UTC) A new trick Hey babe: I forget who I saw do this first, but a couple days I learned a new trick for alphabetizing stuff in a category. If you leave a space in the category tag, it alphabetizes without having a character as the first letter. I just used it in Muppet Calendars, like this: 1996. It works! -- Danny (talk) 13:14, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :Hey, neat! Now if I can only figure out how to fix our signatures. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 13:19, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::What are you trying to fix about them? -- Danny (talk) 13:30, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :::The talk links in even numbered replies are bolded and stripped of their hot link. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 13:57, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I didn't notice that! How bizarre. -- Danny (talk) 14:04, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I've been dicking with the code on the Sandbox, and I can't figure it out. I've even been looking at the page's HTML code, and I can't see what's blocking it there either. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 14:11, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Episode template I made an episode template for the guides. What do you think? Am I missing anything? -- Danny (talk) 02:25, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :How about home video availability? Dynamic, of course. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:31, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::What if it's available on multiple videos? I think that might work better as a heading on the page. -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :::I like the idea of having it in a consistent spot. It would be nice if we could include it in the template. I'd be for making a rule that the link has to be simple, like: DVD... which would help keep in neat in cases of multiples. If we can't make it work, I'm not married to the idea. Just that it's nice to have certain info in a familiar spot. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:55, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I like consistency too... I think that would get messy in the template, though. There's four different video releases for Episode 101: Beginnings. I'll try the template out, and if there's other stuff that should be in it, we can change it up. -- Danny (talk) 03:04, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives